1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to board games and related entertainment devices, and more specifically to an improved game apparatus for generating random questions and requiring each player to formulate accurate perceptions about each of the other players.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous board games have been developed which utilize random number or result generators to direct the play of the game. Typically, however, these random result generators employ dice, spinners, or other extraneous objects. In addition, no known board game requires the players to formulate perceptions about the other players in response to questions selected by such a random result generator.